Wrathful Vindication
by Megustamuffins
Summary: InuYasha has once again angered Kagome. To escape him, and get some time to think, she escapes back to her own time. Will InuYasha finally give in and apologize, or will the cycle just continue on? Hint of humorous InuKag.


Wrathful Vindication

Kagome angrily stalked out of the shrine and to the house, a scowl pronounced on her face and her fists clenched.

"Why that idiot! That arrogant jerk-faced cowardly idiot!" She fumed, stomping up to her room and slamming the door.

"Oh Kagome," She said in a rather high-pitched imitation of the man causing her current grief, "I know you were flirting with that ugly mutt Kouga! What exactly did you do with him? The Nerve of that jealous idiot!" She yelled at the ceiling as she threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into the pillows. "Why am I in love with a retard?" She mumbled and let out another loud sigh.

She heard the sound of a phone ringing downstairs and the unmistakable sound of her grandfather talking loudly into it.

"Eri, you say? One of Kagome's friends? She isn't available at the moment, her cataracts are acting up big time! She can barely see!" Her grandfather said and once again Kagome let out a shriek and stomped downstairs, snatching the phone from her grandfather's hand and shooting him a dirty look.

"Hello Eri. Sorry about that, I am perfectly fine at the moment." She said, inspecting the nails on her left hand with another suppressed sigh. The girl on the other end blabbered for a few seconds and Kagome smiled.

"Sure. I would love something to eat, just give me a few minutes and I will meet up with you." She put the phone back and rushed out the door. "Bye Grandfather! I am going to grab a bite with the girls, be back soon."

The restaurant was rather deserted for dinner hour Kagome mused as her friends all leaned in close.

"So, what's the scoop?" Eri asked with wide eyes.

"About what?" Kagome said with another sigh, shrugging.

"About your," Eri leaned in closer, "Bad boy lover."

Kagome blushed and waved her arms in the air. "No, nothing. That arrogant ass? I am over him."

"Another fight?" Eri mumbled to Yuka and Ayumi and they nodded.

"Obviously."

Kagome gave another loud sigh and snapped her fingers. "I am right here you guys! I am telling you, that mutt is just a stuck-up brat. All he does is insult and ridicule me. He also has an awful temper and doesn't apologize for anything!" The girls all nodded.

"We know. You are just obviously hooked on this guy, and I cannot fathom why. Is he like really sexy or something?" Ayumi asked and tilted her head to one side. Kagome though for a second. InuYasha sexy?

Well, he was muscular and had those golden soul-peering eyes. Not to mention his beautiful silver hair… and that body was really…. Snap out of it! She told herself.

I so do NOT find that asshole attractive. Oh wait, I do.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed in defeat and once again her friends squealed and leaned in close.

"Well! Don't leave us hanging. What does he look like?" Kagome blushed scarlet and groaned.

"Fine. Well, for one he is pretty tall, a few inches taller than me. And he has these really beautiful eyes, golden actually. His hair is such a pretty silver color, and he is rather muscular." Her friends sighed dreamily.

"No wonder you put up with him! He sounds delectable!" Eri said and once again Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, but really he isn't that bad personality wise either. Sure he is arrogant and annoying and insults me too much. But he also protects me, and is brave and strong. He can be stubborn, but he has a good heart." Kagome really thought about it. Overall InuYasha really wasn't that bad. No wonder she loved him.

"You do love him, don't you?" Her friends seemed to read her mind and Kagome looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. I think I really do."

Her three friends insisted in walking her home, and soon they were at the entrance to her house. "You guys want to come in?" Kagome sheepishly asked and they nodded.

"…..And this is my room!" Kagome announced to reveal her small room, a certain white haired guy asleep on her bed. Her eyes went wide, and forgetting about her friends Kagome stomped over to InuYasha and bashed him over the head with her alarm clock.

"What the hell!" InuYasha cried out and rubbed his head as Kagome fumed.

"Why are you here?" She said and crossed her arms, glaring at the ignorant man in front of her.

InuYasha jumped up from her bed and looked at the floor sheepishly. "Just cause." He mumbled.

"Erg!" Kagome yelled causing him to stumbled back and fall, bumping his head on the dresser.

"Urg! Look what you did!" He yelled, cradling his head and glaring up at Kagome.

"Me?" She screeched angrily. "It is your fault!"

"Don't mean to interrupt.." Ayumi said and the two girls nodded. "But I guess this is InuYasha?" He looked up at the sound of his name.

"What's it to yah'?" He asked and frowned. Then he was squished by the three girls as they rushed him.

"Oh, feel his hair, it is so soft!" Eri cried petting his ears as the other two inspected his eyes and also pet his hair.

"You are right!" Ayumi squealed and InuYasha stared at them dumbfounded. "You are so cute!"

He jumped up, the girls tumbling off of him and backed into the wall. "The hell?" He yelled as they pouted.

"Girls, sorry but can you go?" Kagome asked sweetly, glaring at InuYasha. "I have stuff to do." They squealed and rushed off, Eri whispering something about using protection in InuYasha's ear causing him to growl and turn beet red.

"Okay, now what do you really want?" Kagome sighed and tried to get rid of the blush staining her cheeks.

"TosayIamsorryokay…." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"What?" Kagome asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Nothing!" InuYasha yelled and plopped down on the bed again. "Just forget it."

"Oh, no can do." Kagome kneeled on the bed, hovering over InuYasha as he nervously leaned back. She inspected his eyes, real remorse shining back at her.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered as she leaned closer to him, her legs overlapping his as he blushed a light pink.

"Tell me again, why are you here?" She murmured, leaning in closer until their noses were practically touching.

"To s-say I'm s-sorry." He looked around, trying not to look her in the eyes, leaning further until his head hit the pillow; but Kagome followed, peering into his golden eyes.

"Really? Interesting." She whispered and tilted her head, mesmerized by the blushing wide-eyed mess below her. Just then the door swung open lightly to reveal Kagome's mother, clothesbasket in hand humming a tune.

"Kago… Oh!" Her mother jumped at the sight in front of her, the two uncomfortably close to each other and lying on the bed. "Um, InuYasha, nice to see you." The two jumped apart and blushed, while her mother slowly backed out the room and closed the door.

"What was that?" InuYasha yelled and Kagome grinned.

"You are so cute when you're flustered." She smiled and pinched his cheek. "So adorable!" He growled and swatted her hand away.

"Never mind… so, are you coming back home now?" he asked and Kagome smiled.

"I guess so." She grabbed her bag from on top of her dresser and InuYasha got down and leaned forward so she could get on his back. "Lets go!"

* * *

**Haha, there you go! First InuYasha fic, I am currently on episode 53.**

**So I have a Question of the Day- Your favorite InuKag fanfic?**

**I have been looking for some good quality ones, but honestly I am having trouble finding a lot without having to read the whole thing. Any Suggestions? :3 Answer and I will give you a cookie!**

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
